ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Television Classics, Vol 6 - Halloween Specials
Television Classics, Vol 6 '''is a Disney Channel special DVD release featuring Halloween-themed episodes from multiple Disney Channel shows. Episodes (Disc 1): * ''Even Stevens '- "A Very Scary Story" * Lizzie McGuire '- "Night of the Day of the Dead"'' * ''The Proud Family '- "A Hero for Halloween" * That's So Raven '- "Don't Have a Cow"'' * ''Kim Possible''' - "October 31st"'' * Lilo & Stitch: The Series '- "Spooky"'' * ''Dave the Barbarian '- "That Darn Ghost! / The Cow Says Moon" Episodes (Disc 2): * Phil of the Future '- "Halloween"'' * ''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers '- "The Curse of the Vampire Bat" * American Dragon: Jake Long '- "The Halloween Bash"'' * ''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody '- "The Ghost of Suite 613" * The Buzz on Maggie '- "The Big Score/Scare Wars"'' * ''The Emperor's New School '- "The Yzma That Stole Kuzcoween/Monster Masquerade" * Hannah Montana '- "Torn Between Two Hannahs"'' Episodes (Disc 3): * ''American Dragon: Jake Long '- "Supernatural Tuesday" * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody '- "Scary Movie"'' * ''The Emperor's New School '- "Curse of the Moon Beast/Aww, Nuts!" * The Replacements '- "Halloween Spirits"'' * ''Wizards of Waverly Place '- "Halloween" * Phineas and Ferb '- "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" & "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"'' Episodes (Disc 4): * ''Wizards of Waverly Place '- "Wizards of Apartment 13B" & "Ghost Roommate" & "Get Along, Little Zombie" & "Wizards vs. Everything" * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody '- "Arwinstein"'' * ''Phineas and Ferb '- "That's the Spirit/The Curse of Candace" & "Escape from Phineas Tower" * The Suite Life on Deck '- "The Ghost and the Mr. Martin"'' * ''Sonny with a Chance '- "A So Random! Halloween Special" Episodes (Disc 5): * Jonas '- "The Tale of the Haunted Firehouse"'' * ''Good Luck Charlie '- "Scary Had a Little Lamb" & "Le Halloween" * Phineas and Ferb '- "Druselsteinoween/Face Your Fear" & "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" & "Cheers for Fears"'' * ''Fish Hooks '- "Halloween Haul" & "Chicks Dig Vampires" * Shake It Up '- "Beam It Up"'' Episodes (Disc 6): * ''A.N.T. Farm '- "mutANT farm" & "mutANT farm 2" & "mutANT farm 3" * Good Luck Charlie '- "Fright Night"'' * ''Phineas and Ferb '- "Night of the Living Pharmacists" * So Random! '- "Iyaz"'' * ''Shake It Up '- "Haunt It Up" Episodes (Disc 7): * Jessie '- "The Whining" & "Ghost Bummers" & "The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein"'' * ''Austin & Ally '- "Costumes & Courage" & "Horror Stories & Halloween Scares" * Gravity Falls '- "Summerween"'' * ''Dog with a Blog '- "Howloween" & "Howloween 2: The Final Reckoning" * Mickey Mouse '- "Ghoul Friend"'' Episodes (Disc 8): * ''Liv and Maddie '- "Kang-A-Rooney" & "Helgaween-A-Rooney" * Wander Over Yonder '- "The Gift 2: The Giftening"'' * ''I Didn't Do It '- "Next of Pumpkin" * Girl Meets World '- "Girl Meets World: Of Terror"'' * ''Mickey Mouse '- "Ghoul Friend" * '''Evermoor '- "Chapter 1", "Chapter 2", "Chapter 3" & "Chapter 4"'' Category:DVD Category:Disney DVDs